Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for forming an effectively larger area shadow mask out of a number of smaller area shadow masks.
Description of Related Art
In the field of shadow mask vapor deposition, there is a trend to utilize increasingly larger area shadow masks that include one or more openings corresponding to a desired pattern of material to be deposited on a substrate from a deposition source. A problem, however, with forming increasingly larger area sized shadow masks is in avoiding run-on errors in positioning of openings across the dimensions of the shadow mask. Stated differently, a problem with forming increasingly larger area sized shadow masks is that it becomes increasingly more difficult to maintain accurate dimensional stability between openings used for depositing patterns of material on a substrate across the dimensions of the shadow mask.